


Near a small village

by Minai28



Category: Naruto
Genre: Disguise, Domestic Bliss, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prosthesis, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27491854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minai28/pseuds/Minai28
Summary: Sasuke needs Itachi in his life, so he brings him back.Itachi seeing how his brother was hurt stays with him even when he knows he shouldn't.Note: It's left ambiguous whether the affection shown between these two is romantic or platonic or both.
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	1. 1

Near a small village close to the Border of Hi-No-Kuni, deep in the forest, on a small clearing before a cabin stood a young man.  
Looking at the seal on the ground in front of him, a man was lying in the middle said seal.  
Slowly, unnaturally slowly the man's long eyelashes parted.  
He set up, his long hair falling over his shoulders as he looked up at the younger man.  
"Sasuke…", a whisper left the older man as their eyes met.  
Sasuke looked stunned, the Jutsu had come out perfect, his brother was sitting right there looking up at him questioningly, yet unquestionably alive.  
Itachi stood up and wrapped his arms around him.  
"You Seem… Overwhelmed, so just nod If my assumptions are correct…"  
Sasuke nodded, his throat dry.  
"You brought me back-", Sasuke nodded,  
"Nobody knows I'm here-", again a nod.  
Itachi's assumptions described their situation quite well, Sasuke had brought him back to life, because he needed him in his life.  
Sasuke had built the little cabin and had grown a tree on top of it. As long as the tree was alive the cabin would be hidden, Sasuke explained after he had calmed down a little.  
It was the perfect hideout, they were safe for now.  
Itachi sighed " I can't approve meddling with the balance of life and death but if you really need me this much I suppose it's fine for me to stay a little while…"  
Itachi gave Sasuke a loving, gentle smile.

"Mh… You grew quite a lot didn't you?"  
"Yes… Wait how did you know? I made Sure your new body would be taller than before!"  
Itachi looked down at his own yukata clad Body.  
As if it would explain Itachi said, "It's not exactly the same height difference…"  
Sasuke cursed under His breath.

Sasuke took Itachi inside the cabin, showing him his new room.  
A large bed with thick blankets was placed before the window, a small circular table stood in the middle of the room, and next to the door stood an empty bookshelf.  
"I think I've never Had one of these not being filled to the brim"  
Itachi remarked, then His eyes went back to Sasuke.  
"I know I'm not one to preach about open communication and I'm not going to force it out of you but I'd appreciate it if you were honest… What happened?"  
Sasuke looked away clutching at his shoulders.  
Sasuke sighed as Itachi was about to speak again, he took off his cloak revealing the missing hand and empty sleeve.  
"The war?" Itachi questioned, caressing what was left of Sasuke's arm.

The pain, obvious in Sasuke's eyes, was what would always draw out Itachi's instinct to protect the boy. It had been the reason why he could accept staying in the world of the living, where he did not belong.  
It was the reason why he held back the urge to find out who did this to Sasuke.  
He knew full well that he would leave Sasuke to kill the assailant.  
Instead of it all Itachi simply held Sasuke.  
The Boy was so thin, so light, it felt unnatural and brought out, even more, worry in the elder.  
"Sasuke… When was the last time you ate something? I am referring, of course, to actual food."  
Sasuke thought over it he had been living off of pills for the three months preparing his brother's resurrection.  
"Maybe 4 months ago?"  
"Oh gods have Mercy… " He couldn't believe his brother, well actually he could but this was by far too long to only live off of pills.  
"I guess, I'll have to cook some proper food for you."  
The kitchen and the living room were one big space, Itachi looked through the cabinets before Sasuke could have stopped him.  
A package of rice, some green tea, and what looked to be a year's worth of pills were soon discovered to be the only things in the kitchen.

"Um… I can go and get some more things, there is a village a few miles away…"  
Sasuke said timidly.  
"I will come with you, no there is no way I'll just stay here. I could probably still get in and out of Konoha with no one the wiser so a civilian village is nothing."  
Itachi announced, a bit frustrated.  
His little brother hasn't taken care of himself and the people around him were ignorant enough not to notice as it seems.

Sasuke didn't complain when Itachi transformed to disguise himself, the new form Itachi took was remarkably pretty.  
Just as long light brown hair carried in a high ponytail, ember eyes, and flawless skin.

He was almost glad, it felt like he had brought back his brother from before the massacre, the way he insisted to Take Care of him.  
On the way Itachi stopped and turned to Sasuke, "I should have asked beforehand but does my new body actually need food?"  
Sasuke's moth stood slightly agape, "You thought this is edo tensei… Give me a second!"  
Sasuke pulled out a kunai and rather awkwardly as he had only one hand, took his brother's hand and placed a small cut, letting the blood drip to the ground.  
"You're alive.. See?"  
"How..?", Itachi had indeed assumed that he was not but a shadow of a real body but he felt the pain he bled, everything screamed that he was indeed alive.  
Then something clicked, Itachi brushed aside the long hair covering one of Sasuke's eyes, revealing a purple eye, a Rinnegan.  
"It's incredible… ", Itachi said, barely more than a whisper.

Explanations could wait they had all the time in the world.  
Still, Sasuke explained most of the circumstances that led to him acquiring the Rinnegan, as they made their way to the village.  
The village was small, but the market was still brimming with life.  
Itachi picked out vegetables and had rather pleasant small talk with the old lady selling them.  
Sasuke paid but otherwise kept quiet, he felt slightly out of place.  
His brother noticed, of course, he did, taking Sasuke's hand as he took him along to get more basic cooking ingredients.  
By the time oil and basic spices had been brought Sasuke felt tired.

He was happy once they arrived back and basically fell into the chair in the living room.  
"Tired?"  
Sasuke nodded.  
The sounds Itachi made while preparing dinner were calming for Sasuke.  
It brought back memories of their mother's cooking, Itachi hummed the same melody as he worked.  
Sasuke would have to rest for a couple of days. He needed time to regenerate his chakra reserves, he had nearly killed himself with chakra exhaustion to bring back his brother.  
He was surprised that it took so long for him to feel awfully tired.  
He stayed awake to eat after all his brother had made the food for him.  
Vegetable stir fry and plain rice might not be an exciting meal but to Sasuke, it was one of the most delicious things he could remember.  
Every compliment Sasuke gave him made Itachi feel just a tiny bit of pride.  
Nothing was better than watching Sasuke enjoy himself, he looked so much like the lovely child Itachi remembered.  
Eventually, Sasuke opened a trap door in the floor informing Itachi that Sasuke's room was down there as he went in.  
Sasuke fell asleep the moment he hit the mattress.  
Itachi followed after, taking in the bare walls the table covered in research papers and scrolls, and finally the snake tank.  
Inside a small and lovely obsidian snake laid half-buried in the ground.  
"How cute…", Itachi muttered to himself before making sure that Sasuke was covered by his blanket.

Itachi held back many of his questions, for now, Sasuke needed support and at least a semblance of normalcy not preying on old wounds but one he couldn't help himself.  
"Sasuke why don't you use a prosthetic?"  
He asked as he seated himself next to the boy in the living room.  
"....I lost this arm fighting against Naruto… I do not… Deserve a replacement…"  
Itachi sighed, "Naruto didn't say this now, did he? Just to be clear if he said that I'd have to have a rather long talk with him…"  
"He didn't…"  
"So why do you think that?"  
"I-I… I'm an awful person Nii-san… I tried to kill my only friend. The only one who cared about me after you were gone… He lost his arm because of me, he had to defend me before Konoha… !"  
"This probably comes as a surprise but I do not care what Konoha thinks of you… You deserve a good life, I know it must have been years since you lost your arm and I see you struggle without it still… It's not my decision but I do have to say that you should not be burdened with guilt in your choice."  
"Even if… I don't want one of the cloned limbs that became commonplace after the war… "  
At those words the elder thought of all the other possibilities, prosthetics had been common long before he had seen the light of day, he was made familiar with many types over the years.

On his next visit to the village, Itachi brought a book about Sunagakure’s puppet traditions.

...

Time flew by fast for the two Uchiha, they spent their days together, visiting the village from time to time.  
Sasuke liked to visit the book shop every time, often eyeing a comic book or two but never acting on it.  
The comic books in question inevitably found its way in the stack of books Itachi was buying.  
Itachi brought many books on diverse matters, he especially liked cookbooks with recipes from other countries.  
After a month spent together Sasuke was called back to the village.

Itachi stayed home, of course, working on a little gift for Sasuke's once he'd return.

...

It had been 3 weeks since Sasuke had left he was so glad to finally return to his beloved brother.  
The sun was already setting when the door to the cabin opened and Itachi came closer to welcome him back.  
"Good evening Nii-san… I'm sorry it took so long… I'm officially on duty patrolling the border for the next 3 months…"  
"Welcome home, Sasuke. I have a little something for you…"  
Itachi led Sasuke inside, the arm of a life-sized pupette layer on the table.  
"Is that…?"  
"It is, I made it for you. I am not certain it will fit perfectly but it should work, I trust you know the basics of how puppets work?"  
"I do but… are you sure?"  
Itachi nodded, taking the false appendage in his own hands ready to help Sasuke equip it.  
"Thank you… It's a wonderful gift…"  
Sasuke removed his cloak and shirt so they could attach it right where Sasuke's arm ended.  
It was a weird feeling to have the wooden arm attached and having to control it through chakra in a form he was rather unfamiliar with wasn't exactly great.  
Yet it was a gift from his beloved brother, trying to give him back something he had lost.  
While playing around, moving each part individually Sasuke noticed it, the crest of their family was carved into the back of his new hand.  
"Why?"  
"I got a little nostalgic while making it I must admit…"  
"I thought you didn't like the clan…"  
"I didn't and yet I did love them, it's the difference between thinking of one's self as part of our family and thinking of one's self as part of the clan." Itachi gently held the false hand in his own.  
"I loved our family and will rightfully burn in hell for my sins but I hated the isolation and ignorance fastened by thinking of us as one unit separate from everyone else."  
"You won't! Don't say that! If there was a heaven and hell your place would be in heaven!"  
"While your words are flattering, Sasuke, one can not deny the blood on my hands, no matter my intentions and reasons. And even then… I'm not as noble as you think I am..."


	2. 2

The next time the brothers entered the village they were not the only shinobi around, Sasuke didn't notice but Itachi did, hiding his chakra to blend in with the civilians as they went about their business.  
"Ah, it's good to see you again Hitomi!" The elderly shop owner said as Itachi and Sasuke approached.  
"It's good to see you to Miss Kiminari",  
Itachi smiled.  
The questioning look Sasuke gave did not escape Itachi but answers would have to wait till they were once more in the safety of their home.

Hitomi was the name Itachi used while in the civilian village, at first he was tempted to use his own but it's better to stay safe. To the villagers, Hitomi was just a normal young man living near the village.

The news of Sasuke being seen with a long-haired young civilian soon reached Kakashi's ears. A team was sent out to confirm their relation, perhaps that civilian boy could be of use.

The next time visiting the village the two Uchiha were watched by Konoha Shinobi.  
They were aware but ignored them as they went on with their routine, first the market to buy fresh vegetables and then the bookshop where Itachi liked to help out from time to time.  
Sasuke sat down in the cafe on the other side of the street.  
Sasuke tried holding his mug of coffee in his new wooden hand, it shook slightly but it worked.

Due to the intimate gestures like hand holding the Uchiha showed to one another it was reported back that the civilian boy is most likely in a relationship with Sasuke.  
Sasuke's new appendage was also reported on.

Kakashi recalled Sasuke, who was very reluctant to leave his brother so soon.  
"It's alright Sasuke, I'll still be here when you come back…"  
"I know but…"  
"just come back to me soon ok?"  
Itachi gave Sasuke a kiss on the cheek.  
Sasuke walked away from the cabin into the cold night, the warm light and Itachi still standing at the door seemed like a good place to stay but he knew he should go.

A few days later Sasuke had finally made it to Konoha.  
The village was brimming with life but Sasuke felt uncomfortable, he wanted to go back to the small village near the border, he wanted to have a nice Chat with the vegetable lady and walk the streets with his brother…  
Kakashi was waiting for him in his office.  
"So… I've been informed that you spent your off-hours in a small village near the border... With a civilian man…"  
Sasuke swallowed but nodded.  
"Was he the one who convinced you to get a prosthetic?"  
Again Sasuke nodded.  
"Many people believe you two to be in a relationship and… I know you're rather uncomfortable in Konoha… if you two are really a couple I could get you the clearance to move there permanently and you might even get early retirement from duty."  
"What!?"  
"I'm going to be honest with you; I'm doing this not because I like my little student but because every person with just a bit of power in our country has been on my back because of you… They don't like having you around and this would be a great excuse to get rid of both your troubles and mine…"  
Sasuke was almost glad for the offer, still, it felt odd.  
It's been years of good service to the village yet he was still nothing but a nuisance.  
"Thank you… I'll take you up on that offer."  
"Good… let's get the paperwork done, I want to return to more pressing matters"

The paperwork wasn't as easy as the two would have liked, "why is it soo much?"  
Sasuke whined as he put his name, birthdate, and shinobi identification number into the 5 formula.  
"It would be less if someone hadn't decided to become a missing-nin for 3 years… and killed the temporary Kage… and was incarcerated for 3 months… and nearly killed the Kyuubis vessel… God's I wouldn't be surprised if this was the first good decision you've made in your entire life…"

Sasuke's eyes went to the floor, it still felt Like Kakashi was right even if Itachi had told him otherwise.  
Killing Danzo was in fact one of the best things Sasuke had done.

"Anyway here's the formula for your spouse… no you don't need a marriage certificate, I'd die before I help organize another wedding…"  
Sasuke started at the formula and swallowed.  
"Oh no… Please tell me-"  
"Don't worry I know most things but he's lost his ID in the war… Also, he was not born in Hi-no-Kuni so I don't know how to fill out this part…", Sasuke's lie worked.  
It wasn't unheard for some people to have lost certain information in or after the war so Sasuke could get around the actual identifiers of this 'spouse''.  
He swallowed as he entered Itachi's birthdate, he'd rather not invent one on the spot and few people would see the connection.  
It was unnerving regardless.  
"So Hitomi is it? I think this was the last… Congratulations on your freedom…"  
Kakashi stamped the last formula and signed it.

Sasuke was tired as all hell as he left the Hokage tower, it was already past midnight and the stars were shining in the sky,  
The night air was clear.  
Sasuke sent a bird with a message ahead, he needed to wrap up some things and make sure that his new life could start in peace.  
First was getting rid of his apartment, second the management of the old compound property.  
As 'Hitomis' spouse, Sasuke could open a bank account for him and have the money from the old Uchiha compound transferred there but he'd have to wait till daybreak.

...

Itachi meanwhile had just woken up, as a messenger bird was poking around on his windowsill.  
"Good morning little one…"  
The bird hopped onto Itachi's outstretched hand happily letting him take the message.  
Itachi took some seeds from a nearby container he kept around for feeding birds.  
The messenger bird ate the seeds with favor right out of Itachi's palm.  
Finally, Itachi opened the tiny scroll.  
Sasuke had just written down that he'd spend another few days in Konoha and afterwards they'd 'have all the time in the world'.  
Itachi smiled softly, his baby brother would come back home soon.  
He couldn't help but wonder when this cabin in the woods had become his 'home'.

It was hard for Itachi to think of a time in his life where he had been as happy as he was now, the time spent with Shisui was probably the closest.  
In this new life of Itachi's, there was so little to worry about, no impending war, no family conflict, no missions.  
It was equal parts relaxing and unnerving for Itachi.

All he had was Sasuke, now a grown man.  
While his brother was arguably unrivaled in strength he was still recovering from mental scares, many of which Itachi had left him with.  
The elders' dedication was now fully to give his brother the happy life he deserved, one in which these wounds could close for good.  
Ever since Sasuke had found out about Konoha's part in the massacre the place had been nothing but a torturous cage.  
With his return he had put himself in that cage, being used as a tool, haunted by the shadows of times long gone, watching as the village tries and fails to change…

This was no place for Sasuke to recover, his comrades were not the support the boy needed.  
Or else he wouldn't have brought back his brother.

Itachi continued his musings as he fed the crows outside.  
He had always loved crows and they in turn loved him.

The sun was already illuminating the forest.  
Itachi loved the clearing among which his new home stood, there was enough space for a small garden, the air was fresh, the birds were chirping.

Itachi went to the village in search of some fresh tomatoes for his brother and the new comic book from the series Sasuke was reading.  
He stopped by the veggie stand, had a pleasant chat with the old lady, joked around with the bookstore owner as he helped him with a new delivery, he enjoyed himself.  
Such a foraging feeling.  
And yet here he was even going so far as to buy some sweets for himself on his way home.  
He would have to thank Sasuke once more for this new life.

A few days later, in the evening Sasuke arrived home.  
Clearly out of breath, as he had done all he could to arrive as soon as possible.  
He left a heavy backpack by the entrance as he stumbled inside.  
"Welcome home, Sasuke"

Itachi welcomed him home, taking his cloak and petting his head.  
"Yeah… I'm home…"  
Itachi wasn't too surprised when Sasuke drew him into a hug.  
"Hey, Nii-san, do you remember when I was little and wanted to marry you?"  
"Yes, I do, you were such an innocent child…"  
"I kind of did it after all…" Sasuke chuckled.  
"In the eyes of Hi-no-Kuni, legally speaking, I'm the spouse of a certain 'Hitomi'!"  
Itachi was taken aback, then he started to laugh.

Sasuke told Itachi everything that happened, unpacking things from the backpack.  
Most of the things were momentous, mostly pictures that had survived until now.  
Itachi took a little booklet from the pile and found old childhood pictures, some of which had been glued back together.

"What a shame that I missed our wedding…", Itachi was joking around but Sasuke froze.  
"Yeah...haha…", Sasuke's laugh was nervous.  
Itachi raised a brow.  
"I'm not going to dig if you don't want me too… but I'd appreciate honesty… What is bothering you brother?"  
Sasuke sighed, "It's...Arg… You killed your fiance for me… How can I not feel guilty, having taken the spot that was rightfully hers?"  
"You feel guilty when it's just in a legal sense?"  
"Yes...No… It's… I'm the one lucky enough to spend the rest of my life with you when I shouldn't be…."  
"But why not? Kasumi was chosen by our father as my bride to be, we never loved each other or wanted to actually spend the rest of our lives together… I love you and I'm glad to be able to spend this new life with you…"  
Itachi took Sasuke's hand and held it tight in his own.

Sasuke was stunned, Tobi- Obito- Madara- whatever he had called himself, had mentioned a lover Itachi killed, apparently, that love was not Itachi's fiance.  
Still, the point from back then was just as true now, Sasuke meant more to Itachi than the rest of the entire world.

It was as good a time as any to open his heart to his brother.

"I love you too… you know when you died all those years ago, I felt... empty… I had nothing till Obito gave me an enemy to destroy…"  
Itachi drew Sasuke into his arms.  
"Empty… I had high hopes that you'd feel... fulfilled but I was wrong when it comes to you… so many times I was wrong…"

Sasuke continued now snuggled into his brother's arms.  
"A little over a year ago I realized that I once again felt empty, life had lost all value to me… but I could never kill myself after you gave your life for mine…"   
"I'm glad you didn't… I'm glad you're here with me…"

Sasuke buried himself in his brother's chest only to come out to speak again.  
"Thanks to you, I... I feel alive again. Thank you Itachi, thank you."  
Sasuke's eyes shone with tears that wouldn't fall.  
Sasuke was somewhere between crushing sadness over what had been and euphoric happiness over his future, he smiled as the first tear left his eye.

Without thinking, Itachi leaned forward and kissed the tear away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this has been sitting around for a long time!  
> I was basically done with this fanfiction about a year ago but I didn't have the time to finish and upload it.  
> Honestly, this is not the only fanfiction that is basically done and could be uploaded with little more than spellcheck but I sadly don't have the time for all of them... T.T 
> 
> I asked around which of these fanfictions should be finished and uploaded first (by asking which one sounds the most interesting ;D ) and this one was one of the first to be mentioned, so here you go!


End file.
